The Groosefather
by EmD23
Summary: Link can't help but have his doubts when Zelda suggests they make Groose the godfather of their child.


Category: The Legend of Zelda

Rating: K+

Summary: Link can't help but have his doubts when Zelda suggests they make Groose the godfather of their child.

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SKYWARD SWORD

The Groosefather

"Are you ready kid? Wait, don't answer that. Not that you can anyway."

As Zelda giggles into her hand, Link can't help but roll his eyes and sees Cawlin mimicking his action across the table. Strich is too busy staring at the dragonflies outside the window to care.

Groose, meanwhile, continues to fawn over the 'little bundle of joy,' his actions making the baby laugh. Link silently prays to Hylia that his daughter will not end up like Groose and then remembers his wife _is_ Hylia and she's the one who suggested that Groose be named Godfather to their child.

"Aren't they adorable?" Zelda asks him, reaching under the table to grab his hand. Link stares at the display with a raised eyebrow but he has to admit that there is something endearing about the way Groose is doting over his little girl.

"I suppose," he concedes grudgingly.

It's not that he dislikes Groose. After all, it's hard to dislike someone who fought alongside you against a demigod hellbent on destroying the world and who saved your best friend and wife from death. In fact, Groose and Pipit are the closest thing Link has to male best friends and he enjoys the competitions he engages in with the redhead when Groose decides to visit them in The Surface.

It's just that...

"Don't you worry Impa, my girl, the Groosefather will take good care of you!"

Link's eyebrow twitches and Cawlin chokes on his drink as Zelda bursts into another fit of giggles.

"And the boys. Oh man, the boys won't be able to get enough of you girl. Your mother is beautiful and your godfather is absolutely gorgeous...and your father isn't half-bad either."

Link can imagine what Fi would say at this moment if she were still around. _'There's an 85% chance that Master will punch Groose in the stomach if he stands.'_

With a pang, Link buries his loyal companion's memory to the back of his mind in order to avoid getting sentimental over the loss of the sword spirit. Instead, he returns his focus to Groose and his daughter.

"But the boys, my dear, won't be touching you. For if they do, they will have to deal with the mighty Groose, ruler of Grooseland, owner of the Groosenator, protagonist of the Legend of Groose, master of the pompadour-"

Cawlin can't hide the loud snort that escapes him and Groose tosses him a quick glare before continuing.

"And if that doesn't send them running, you can just tell them that your mother is the reincarnation of the Goddess and your father slayed a demigod with nothing but a talking sword and a shield!"

Link raises his glass at that statement. "Hear, hear!"

"And now...here it is!" With a dramatic flourish, Groose pulls out a rattle. It's a fine rattle, actually, made of rare material and beautifully designed. It's an expensive and thoughtful gift, the best Rupin's store has to offer, and it shows that Groose has been saving up for quite a while.

The problem is...

"Sorry, Groose," Link says and points to the corner of the room. Groose follows Link's finger. There in the cradle made by Gondo, next to the set of clothes given by Pipit and Karane, the toys from Peatrice and the large stuffed animal from the Headmaster, lies a rattle identical to the one Groose has in his hand.

"Pumm and Kina visited yesterday," Zelda says apologetically.

Groose recovers near instantly with a roar of "NO MATTER!" that startles Strich out of his bug-gazing. Link is ready to take Impa away, knowing that the loud yell will have startled her into tears but realizes that the baby is actually laughing.

_'Oh Goddess, she actually likes him.'_

_ "_After all, this isn't just some rattle," Groose says. "Drumroll please!"

Zelda is the only one that complies but Groose doesn't seem to care. He takes a deep breath. "This is...THE GRATTLE!"

Zelda bursts into uncontrollable laughter and Cawlin and Strich provide mock applause as Impa giggles and reaches out to grab the newly-christened Grattle from her godfather's hand, causing Groose's face to break out into a huge smile.

Link takes in the scenery and once again imagines Fi's voice in his head. _'I can note an aura of happiness in all of the humans present. There's a 95% chance that naming Groose godfather will bring much joy to your family.'_

Link smiles softly. Perhaps Zelda's idea isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>AN: And done

I'm awful, I should be writing other things. I just love Groose and Fi and pretty much every character in Skyward Sword so when I beat it I just had to write this. I love the Groose/Link/Zelda trio. They looked perfect together. And yeah, Link imagines Fi's voice in his head. It's a way to cope, poor guy.

Reviews and constructive criticism would be much welcome.


End file.
